headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
JSA 80-Page Giant 2010
| next = JSA 80-Page Giant 2011 }} "--The Not-So-Secret Origin of Obsidian!" is the title to the first story in the special JSA 80-Page Giant one-shot special published by DC Comics. The story was written by Marc Andreyko with layout art by Mike Norton and finishes by Bill Sienkiewicz. It was colored by Zac Atkinson and lettered by John J. Hill. The story was edited by Chris Conroy. This is followed by "Unstoppable", which spotlights Jesse Quick and is written by Robert T. Jeschonek with artwork, inks, and coloring by Victor Ibanez. It was edited by Mike Carlin. The next feature is titled "Ignorance is Bliss" and stars the character of Michael Holt, aka Mister Terrific. It is written by Justin Peniston and illustrated & colored by Tonci Zonjic with lettering by John J. Hill. It was edited by Rachel Gluckstern. The fourth story features Maxine Hunkel and is called "Whispers". It was written by Christina Weir and Nunzio DeFilippis and illustrated by Jesse Delperdang & Jesus Merino with Alex Bleyaert on colors. It was lettered by Steve Wands and edited by Mike Carlin. Next is "Night Terror" starring Sanderson Hawkins. It was written by Jason Starr and illustrated by Leandro Fernandez with Chris Beckett on colors, John J. Hill on lettering, and edited by Chris Conroy. The sixth story features the father and son team of Wildcat & Tomcat and is called "More Than One Way". It is written by Freddie Williams II and penciled & inked by Jesus Merino. It is colored by Alex Bleyaert, lettered by John J. Hill, and edited by Mike Carlin. The seventh and final vignette is "A Kind of Salvation", which features Kent V. Nelson as Doctor Fate. It was written by Brandon Jerwa and illustrated by Mateus Santolouco with Hill on letters and Gluckstern on edits. The cover art illustration was rendered by Jesus Merino and colored by Allen Passalaqua. This issue shipped with a December, 2010 cover date and carries a cover price of $5.99 per copy (US). "--The Not-So-Secret Origin of Obsidian!" Todd Rice and his lover, Damon Matthews go to the Los Angeles Department of Children and Family Services office to petition to adopt a child. They speak with an administrator named Mrs. Stoops, who inquires about Todd's work history. Rice is forced to reveal that he is secretly the super-hero known as Obsidian. He details his history to Mrs. Stoops, beginning with his abusive upbringing at the hands of his own adoptive father, and continuing on through his various super-heroing adventures, including his time with Infinity, Inc., then the Justice League, and ultimately his conflicts within and without of the JSA. For character references, Todd points out the window, where his colleagues in the JSA are floating outside, ready to give him their personal endorsement. Ultimately however, Mrs. Stoops rejects Todd and Damon's application. * Writer - Marc Andreyko * Layouts - Mike Norton * Finishes - Bill Sienkiewicz * Colorist - Zac Atkinson * Letterer - John J. Hill * Editor - Chris Conroy * Obsidian, Todd Rice * Damon Matthews * Doctor Fate, Kent V. Nelson * Green Lantern, Alan Scott * Lightning, Jennifer Pierce * Mister America, Jeffrey Graves * Wildcat, Ted Grant * Eclipso * Ian Karkull * Jim Rice * Mordu * Mrs. Stoops * Crimson Fox, Vivian D'Aramis * Director Bones * Doctor Fate, Kent V. Nelson * Doctor Midnight, Beth Chapel * Fire, Beatriz da Costa * Flash, Wally West * Green Lantern, Alan Scott * Jade, Jennie-Lynn Hayden * Jeremy Rice * Northwind, Norda Cantrell * Fury, Hippolyta Trevor * Hawkman, Katar Hol * Metamorpho, Rex Mason * Nuklon, Al Rothstein * Power Girl, Kara Zor-L * Rose Canton * Silver Scarab, Hector Hall * Shirley Rice * Stargirl, Courtney Whitmore * Star-Spangled Kid, Sylvester Pemberton * Wildcat, Yolanda Montez * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Department of Extranormal Operations * Infinity, Inc. * Justice League * JSA * Los Angeles Department of Children and Family Services :* Adoption Division * Humans * Altered humans * Amazons * Feitherans * Kryptonians * Metahumans * Thanagarians * California :* Los Angeles County :* Hollywood :* Los Angeles * Wisconsin :* Milwaukee * Cosmic Converter Belt * Green Lantern power battery * Green Lantern ring * Helmet of Fate * None * Shadow manipulation * Size alteration * Winged flight * Alcoholism * Flashbacks * Homosexuality "Unstoppable" * Writer - Robert T. Jeschonek * Penciler - Victor Ibanez * Inker - Victor Ibanez * Colorist - Victor Ibanez * Letterer - John J. Hill * Editor - Mike Carlin * Jesse Quick, Jesse Chambers * Doctor Mid-Nite, Pieter Cross * Abby Malone * Jack Malone * Cyclone, Maxine Hunkel * Hourman, Rick Tyler * Power Girl, Kara Zor-L * Stargirl, Courtney Whitmore * Justice Society of America * Humans * Altered humans * Dogs * Kryptonians * Power-House * Cerebral implant * Cosmic Staff * Machine gun * Various cars * Oil truck * Super-speed * Exploding vehicle "Ignorance Is Bliss" * Writer - Justin Peniston * Penciler - Tonci Zonjic * Inker - Tonci Zonjic * Colorist - Tonci Zonjic * Letterer - John J. Hill * Editor - Rachel Gluckstern * Mister Terrific, Michael Holt * Abigail Hunkel * Wildcat, Ted Grant * Gregor Egorov * Paula Holt * Curtis Ezekiel Jenkins * Kenny Jenkins * Mrs. Jenkins * Calvin City Police Department * Humans * New York :* New York City * Connecticut :* Calvin City :* Calvin Heights :* Bilby Street :* Eminent Arms Housing Project :* Hopdown Avenue :* Klub Czernobog * T-spheres * Wheelchair * Taxicab * None * Automobile accident * Boxing * Cemetery * Hospital "Whispers" * Writer - Christina Weir * Writer - Nunzio DeFilippis * Penciler - Jesse Delperdang * Inker - Jesus Merino * Colorist - Alex Bleyaert * Letterer - Swands * Editor - Mike Carlin * Cyclone, Maxine Hunkel * Power Girl, Kara Zor-L * Stargirl, Courtney Whitmore * Tomcat, Tom Bronson * Unnamed bomber * Unnamed suicidal student * Justice Society of America * Humans * Altered humans * Kryptonians * Massachusetts :* Cambridge :* Harvard University * Cosmic Converter Belt * Cosmic Staff * Automobiles * Taxicabs * Trucks * Aerokinesis * Energy absorption * Superhuman strength * Attempted suicide * College * Professor * Security guard "Night Terror" * Writer - Jason Starr * Penciler - Leandro Fernandez * Inker - Leandro Fernandez * Colorist - Chris Beckett * Letterer - John J. Hill * Editor - Chris Conroy * Sanderson Hawkins * Jeff Rutsky * Officer Franco * Jen * New York City Police Department * Humans * Birds * Psychics * New York :* New York City :* Brooklyn ::* Park Slope ::* Sheepshead Bay * Revolver * Police cruiser * Sanderson Hawkins' car * Oneiromancy * Detective * Dreams * Nightmares * Police officer "More Than One Way" * Writer - Freddie Williams II * Penciler - Jesus Merino * Inker - Jesus Merino * Colorist - Alex Bleyaert * Letterer - John J. Hill * Editor - Mike Carlin * Wildcat, Ted Grant * Tomcat, Tom Bronson * Hank * Joey * King Inferno * Naedon * John Zatara * None * Humans * Altered humans * Warlocks * New York :* New York City * Axe * Battle axe * None * Electrokinesis * Energy projection * Sorcery * Summoning * Transformation * 1940s * 1945 * Boxing * Coven * Cult * Flashback * Ritualism * Smoking "A Kind of Salvation" * Writer - Brandon Jerwa * Penciler - Mateus Santolouco * Inker - Mateus Santolouco * Colorist - Mateus Santolouco * Letterer - John J. Hill * Editor - Rachel Gluckstern * Doctor Fate, Kent V. Nelson * Flash, Jay Garrick * Hourman, Rick Tyler * Mister Terrific, Michael Holt * Power Girl, Kara Zor-L * Stargirl, Courtney Whitmore * Melanie Cohn * Michael Cohn * Unnamed demon * Inza Cramer * Kent Nelson * Nabu * Justice Society of America * Altered humans * Demons * Displaced spirits * Homo Magi * Humans * New York :* New York City :* JSA Headquarters III * Helmet of Fate * None * Sorcery * Flashbacks * Psychiatrist * Space portal Notes & Trivia is Obsidian.]] * The tagline for this issue is "7 Tales of the JSA by Today's TOP Talent!" * The character of Obsidian was created by writer Roy Thomas and artists Mike Machlan and Jerry Ordway. He first appeared in ''All-Star Squadron'' #25 in September, 1983. * The character of Jesse Chambers was created by writer Len Strazewski and artists Mike Parobeck and Mike Machlan. She first appeared in ''Justice Society of America'', Volume 2 #1 in August, 1992. * The character of Michael Holt, aka Mister Terrific, was created by writer John Ostrander and artist Tom Mandrake. He first appeared in ''The Spectre'', Volume 3 #54 in June, 1997. * The character of Maxine Hunkel, aka Cyclone, was created by writer Geoff Johns and artists Dale Eaglesham and Art Thibert. She first appeared in ''Justice Society of America'', Volume 3 #1 in February, 2007. * The character of Sanderson Hawkins, aka Sand, was created by writer Mort Weisinger and artists Paul Norris and Chad Grothkopf. He first appeared in the seventh story in ''Adventure Comics'' #69 in December, 1941. * The character of Tom Bronson, aka Tomcat, was created by writer Geoff Johns and artists Dale Eaglesham and Art Thibert. He first appeared in ''Justice Society of America'', Volume 3 #1 in February, 2007. * The character of Kent V. Nelson - the latest incarnation of Doctor Fate, was created by writer Steve Gerber and artists Justiniano and Walden Wong. He first appeared in ''Countdown to Mystery'' #1 in November, 2007. * Letterer Steve Wands is credited as "Swands" in this issue. * This issue was published in the same month as ''JSA All-Stars'' #11 and ''Justice Society of America'', Volume 3 #44. * This issue presents the Post-Crisis origin of Obsidian. His original Earth-Two origin was previously presented in greater detail in ''Infinity, Inc.'' #33 in December, 1986. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *